loving you
by spw2003
Summary: Flora is a new student at a boarding school and she meets helia a mean jerk but underneath he is sweet and nice will love come
1. Chapter 1

Flora is a new girl at a boarding school and she meets helia who acts like a stubborn jerk but underneath he is different will him and flora get together (I am bad at summary but it is a good story)


	2. rembering

here goes nothing I thought as I entered the room inside I found 3 kids my age

hi I am flora I said giving a small smile

hi I am Layla said a girl with dark brown hair she was my height wearing a green t-shirt and denim shorts and nikey shoes

hi im nabu sad a boy who had his hair braided wearing purple swim shorts and a black shirt

my name is helia said a boy coldly he had long raven hair he was wearing blue swim trunks and a grey shirt

after we talked a bit I went to my room to unpack

Helias pov

wow flora is beautiful i bet she has a boyfriend i thought

the reason i am so grumpy and mean is because a few years ago my parents died im=n a car crash and i miss them so me and my sister Jamie went to live with my grandpa he is the headmaster and my grandma is the headmistress but maybe i will try to change for flora just maybe.

next morning floras pov

i woke up and got ready for class first i had history class i got up made some breakfeast and then Layla nabu and helia came in

goodmornning i said

goodmornning they all said

would you guys like some breakfeast i asked

sure Layla and nabu said taking a sip of orange juice

yes please said helia nicely

immediately nabu and Layla spit the orange juice out

did you just say please Layla asked

and say it nicely nabu said

yes why helia asked

your never like this they both said

ugg for get it helia said

we got to go to class bye said Layla and nabu

k bye i said

by helia said

Helias pov

last night i knew that flora rembered me we were best friends growing up are parents died in a car crash i wonder if she rembers

hey flora i was wondering do you remember when we were kids and we decided to plant flowers and ended up with mud all over us i asked her

yea we were planning on giving that to our moms for mothers day flora said

it looks like its time to go to class lets go


	3. first day

f

At class (flora pov)

me and helia were seated next to each other we were in history and social studies the class was fine until we got our assignments we had to call are parents and ask them about are family history if we had any questions we had to stay after class and me and helia both had a question so we stayed.

flora helia what is your question? professor paleduim asked

well we cant ask are parents I said

why is that professor paleduim asked

well you see growing up me and flora were best friends but one night my grandparents watched us but are parents got into a wreck and died helia said sadly

Helias pov

once we told the story professor paleduim said we could do are report on each other and we happily agreed

hey flora want to sit with me and my friends at lunch I asked

sure flora said

hey helia why were Layla and nabu shocked that you used manners and weren't grumpy this morning? flora asked me \

well I get grumpy a lot because everyone talks about their parents and best friends growing up and I had not seen you in for ever so it makes me sad that I hadn't seen you in forever so I tried not to bring it up I told her

ohh ok she said

one we got our lunch we sat down and I introduced her flora this is Stella , Brandon, bloom, sky, Timmy, techna, Musa and riven

Hi she said

hi they all said were all fine till diaspro and Brittney Krystal Laura asia and chimera came up came up they had been after us for years

they came up and went up to me and the other guys and stared flirting

go away whores I said and finally they went away

okay will someone tell me whats going on please flora said

there are these crazy girls throwing them selves on us and it gets annoying I said

ohh flora said

* * *

floras pov

The rest of the day went by fast and we went back to our dorms

hey you guys want to watch tv I asked

everyone said yes I sat on helias lap we were having a great time and decided to use my facebook though the tv when it showed a Skype request from my ex boyfriend nick

whos nick helia asked

my ex can someone pretend to be my boyfriend I lied and said I had a boyfriend so he will stop bugging me please I begged

fine I will do it said helia

thank you tank you thank you I cried for joy

ok im going to answer I said

I pressed the except button

hi nick I said coldly

hi flo babe he said

don't call me babe understand I spat venomously

are you still mad It was a 1 time thing he said

really then why did that girl say u 2 had been going out for a while I spat

she was crazy I promise and I bet u lied about having a boyfriend cuz u would miss me he said

I have a boyfriend so shut up I said

* * *

helias pov

ohh ya then whos your boyfriend he asked flora

I am her boyfriend so leave us alone jerk I spat

whatever he said

that's it were hanging up bye I spat

did u really date him I asked flora then I noticed she was about to cry so she ran to her room and locked the door

flora can we talk I ask

* * *

f

flora pov

no I said

please open this door now flora he said

go away now I shouted

you know what fine he shouted and he slammed his idoor

mine and Layla's dorms connected so she came in

flora are you okay Layla asked

no I want to be alone please I say politely

okay she said

what am I going to do me and my best friend just fought this is getting bad I thought

* * *

helias pov

I walked into my room what did I just do I just lost my best friend

I looked a the 2 necklaces 1 of my moms the other is my sister she is in coma she got hurt if only for a knew

I opened it to look at the picture and I went in to the living room and looked more closely at it when I sat down

that is Jamie's locket why doesn't she have it your mom gave it to her why isn't she wearing it I turn around to see flora

I took it when she went in coma I miss her I say lightly

im sorry for the way I acted she said

its okay I said

nick is coming in town so he found out I was lying so gave him another chance she said

cool was all I said

* * *

later on that night flora pov

I just got a call from my aunt she said that she is getting married im excited for her yay

* * *

**hi guys its me I will update more in the morning I am tired and thank you snb4evss and musicmelody'tude for supporting me so thankyou guys **

* * *

n


	4. long week

**hi so I decided I would do their family members and that Includes the ones who died**

* * *

Helias family

Mom-Julie-died

Dad-Drake-died

younger sister-Jamie-coma

older sister-Jessie-husband-Jake- daughter's rose and Chloe 2 months- (you will see what happens to them)

Floras family

Mom-lily-died

Dad-Jason-died

sister-rose-coma(I did not mention it but she went in to coma cuz a car hit her)

characters

Layla

nabu

helia

flora

bloom

sky

stella

Brandon

techna

timmy

riven

musa

* * *

floras pov

after I gave nick another chance it has been a week but then I get a call from 1 of my friends ella nick is cheating so I get off the phone and Skype nick

nick I say when he answers the call but I see a bleach blond girl instead

hello im nicks girl friend all the girl said

hi im flora his girl friend will you get him in the room now and you stay I ask coldly

oh ok she syas upset

when nick comes in the room I yell were over nick I hang up and block him

then helia comes in the room

are you ok he asked me

no im so stupid nick cheated on me again with someone named ally I say as I pull up allys facebook

uhoh helia says

what I ask him

that's my cousin he said

ok im going to take a nap I say

helias pov about in hour later I get a call my older sister and bro in law just died leaving behind their kids and me and flora are their god parents im so mad

I started trash my room and everyone including flora ran in

what happened Layla asked me

I didn't reply

dude tell us said nabu

heila please tell me atleast flora begged

fine flora winn know only I spat

Laylas pov

I have never seen helia so mad I whisper

me either nabu whispered

lets listen to their conversation I suggest

k lets do that nabu said

what she died and we have to raise rose and Chloe and rose I hear flora say

yep now I only have 3 family members alive but jami is in coma and rose and Chloe is a baby helia said

we take our ears off the door

he lost his parents and sister and brother in law that is sad I say

nabu pov

wow I cat belive heila never told us I say

im wyth you there layla says

shh my room now I say as the door knob turns

helias pov

lets go tell my grandpa isay

ok flora says shedding a tear

once we told my grandpa he said he would help us and understand

wow this will be one long week I say


	5. confronted

**hi everyone so in this chapter I will try to add some Stella and Brandon and the others**

* * *

**Flora's pov**

I was really depressed so I decided to have the girls come and hella had the boys come over after we cleaned up his room we sat down on the couch I let out a sigh of relief he really ruined his room but 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door we opened it up to see Stella ,Brandon, Bloom, Sky ,Musa ,Riven, Techno and Timmy

Hi guys come in I said opening the door wider

K lets go to my room girls layla nabu there here I yell as we go into my room

So what's new I ask them

Brandon asked me out Stella yelled blushing

Eeeeee we squealed

Hey lets play truth or dare I say

Ok everyone said I will be right back I say

Layla pov

Flora and hella are going to raise a child together I say

What she's pregnant they all say

No hella did not tell us he has a older sister and brother in law that died and they are the god parents why don't we all get 1 point use it and have flora tell us I say

Okay they all say

Hey flo u ready I ask

Yep she replies

Once we all got one point each it was Flora's turn

Truth or dare flora I ask

Dare flora said

We want to use are points so truth I say

Ok she said

Why are you and hella going to raise rose and Chloe together and why didn't you tell us I ask

That is none of you business she says

Come on answer we begged

It is because were their god parents and ask hella flora says a little upset

Its late I'm going to sleep she says

Ok we all say

Time skip stellas pov

Tonight was my date with Brandon I was really excited finally I got out of the shower with a towel raped around me and found a dress it was a beautiful pink tight strapless dress it had a yellow sash and some ruffles I decided to curl my hair and put a pink headband with a pink bow and hot pink wedges I was also put on light make up with a light pink lipstick tonight would be a night to Remember

* * *

**so I put some Stella and Brandon in this story for snb4evss**


	6. note please read

Hi guys sorry I can't update at the moment but I will try later to update I have been extremely busy I have been really busy with my sports


	7. author mote

**hey sorry I have not been updating I haven't had time to because I a**

**Have lots of hw and I have all ap classes and avid or I had 1 day detention I was about to kiss a boy when the teacher walked in so we got in trouble and I have been playing match maker anyway**

** I will update soon I promise and sorry I forgot about yall**


End file.
